La bibliothèque, seulement un lieu d'études ?
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: La bibliothèque estelle seulement un lieu d'études ? C'est ce qu'Hermione va découvrir.


**La bibliothèque, seulement un lieu d'étude ?**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : Harry Potter

Disclamer : Je ne vais pas taper des tonnes de lignes de disclamer, de toute façon, personne ne le lit LOL. Mais je précise juste ce que tout le monde sait. Les perso et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ce que j'en fais n'est sûrement pas ce qu'elle en ferait, je le conçois, mais je ne touche pas d'argent dessus, moi.

Couple : Drago-Hermione (et oui !)

Note de l'auteur : En réponse au défi d'une amie. J'ai perdu un pari, et j'ai du écrire cette fic. "Arya" voici ta fic. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Et qu'elle va plaire aux autres lecteurs aussi !

Note de l'auteur 2: Pour MissAngel92. Tu vois que je peux aussi écrire des DragoHermione !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Là où tout commença.**

Hermione faisait les cent pas devant l'entrée principale de Poudlard. Le soleil commençait à se lever et réchauffait l'air humide de l'orage de la nuit passée. Les vacances approchaient, les examens aussi. La jeune fille soupira. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il serait à l'heure ! Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas compter sur cet idiot.

- Hermione !

Le jeune fille se retourna, se demandant pourquoi Harry arrivait en courant vers elle. Elle le regarda et soupira.

- Il est encore au lit, je suppose. Cloué par je ne sais quelle maladie.

Le brun eut un petit sourire gêné. En effet, Ron n'avait pas jugé utile de se lever. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas cours, et il ne voulait pas passer la journée à travailler. Hermione regarda Harry dans les yeux. Celui-ci se dépêcha de lui dire qu'il avait un entraînement de quidditch et que, par conséquent, il ne pourrait pas aller étudier avec elle. Hermione marmonna un "Tous les mêmes" en s'éloignant et Harry remonta au dortoir pour se préparer.

La jeune fille marcha un moment dans les allées du parc pour se calmer et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. A cette heure-ci, il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Elle allait donc être particulièrement tranquille pour étudier. Elle poussa doucement la porte de la pièce et se dirigea vers les rayonnages. Alors qu'elle attrapait un livre en hauteur, elle entendit quelqu'un rassembler ses affaires et sortir précipitamment, comme pour ne pas être vu. Hermione ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle était trop occupée à essayer d'attraper tous les livres lui semblant intéressants pour sa séance de travail. Elle empila toutes les oeuvres et remonta l'allée centrale pour atteindre une petite table. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le meuble. En effet la pile de livres était trop haute pour laisser un champ de vision dégagé à la jeune fille, et celle-ci se cogna dans la table. La bibliothécaire se retourna et la fusilla du regard alors que la pile de livres chancelait. Par chance, pas un seul ouvrage ne tomba lorsque Hermione les posa et qu'elle s'assit, gênée.

Derrière elle, un petit de première année chuchotait avec une amie à lui. La voix stridente de la bibliothécaire leur susurra :

- La bibliothèque est un lieu d'étude. Seulement un lieu d'étude. Allez discuter ailleurs !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune Griffondor était déjà en train d'écrire, de tourner les pages, de pousser les livres. Le temps passait à une vitesse folle. Cinq livres ouverts devant elle, une dizaine en pile sur le côté, et une quantité démentielle de parchemins recouverts de notes, de définitions, d'aides mémoires, de compléments de cours recouvrait à présent la petite table de travail.

Quelques élèves commençaient à arriver. Les uns demandant des livres à la bibliothécaire, en rendant, les autres s'asseyant aux tables voisines de celle d'Hermione, cherchant dans les rayonnages... Un élève de Serdaigle se pencha à côté d'Hermione et lui chuchota, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas se faire renvoyer de ce lieu par la sévère bibliothécaire.

- Je peux te l'emprunter ?

Il lui désigna un livre, empilé parmi tant d'autres. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête et le garçon attrapa le livre pour aller le poser sur la table où il étudiait avec ses amis.

La matinée finit de passer aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé. Hermione emprunta les quelques livres dont elle avait besoin et regagna la tour des Griffondors pour les y déposer. Elle croisa Ron et Harry qui descendaient l'escalier pour aller manger, mais elle n'accorda aucun regard, aucun mot aux deux garçons qui l'avaient laissée tomber le matin même. Ron et Harry la regardèrent monter les quelques dernières marches et soupirèrent. Cette fois leur amie était vraiment fâchée. Harry donna une tape sur l'arrière de la tête au rouquin qui voulut riposter mais, croisant le regard furieux du brun, n'osa rien faire.

- C'est de ta faute si elle nous fait la tête.

- Hey, toi non plus tu n'es pas allé travailler avec elle.

- J'avais quidditch, moi ! Contrairement à toi qui te prélassais dans ton lit !

Ron fronça les sourcil en soupira et s'éloigna, en ruminant un « ouais, c'est toujours de ma faute, bien sur » alors que son ami le suivait plus lentement.

Le déjeuner sembla durer des heures entières, des heures particulièrement longues et pesantes. Ni Hermione, ni les deux garçon ne parlèrent ensemble. Harry discutait quidditch avec Fred et Georges, et Ron racontait des blagues stupides à qui voulait les écouter. Sans vouloir le montrer, chacun des deux amis jetait constamment des coups d'oeil à l'autre afin de voir s'il allait se décider à lui présenter des excuses. Ca aurait pu durer longtemps. Et ça dura tout le long du repas. Hermione ne parla à personne et fut la première à partir. .A peine le déjeuner terminé, elle remonta à sa tour pour étudier et lire les livres qu'elle avait empruntés.

Le soir, alors que la salle commune résonnait des discutions des Griffondors, Hermione se décida à aller rendre certains ouvrages dont elle avait recopié les passages utiles. Cela lui permettrait par la même occasion de se retrouver dans un endroit silencieux. Elle entra sans bruit. Il n'y avait personne. La bibliothécaire était probablement dans la réserve. Hermione déposa les livres sur le comptoir et en consulta d'autres sur place. La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit lentement. Très lentement. Puis des pas tout aussi lents. L'individu ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Hermione ne put distinguer que sa silhouette, car il avait le visage dissimulé par une étagère. Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune fille s'était cachée derrière les rayonnages pour élucider le mystère de l'étudiant discret. Il était de taille moyenne. Sa cravate Vert et Argent indiquait que l'élève était de Serpentard, mais la Griffondor ne put en apprendre plus sur lui, car il s'enfonçait à son tour dans les rayonnages pour chercher un livre. Hermione s'approcha sans bruit, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Le Serpentard se retourna, comme s'il avait sentit sa présence, mais ne vit personne. Hermione s'était accroupie derrière un meuble bas pour ne pas être repérée.

Elle jugea préférable de partir, avant que la bibliothécaire revienne et lui pose des questions sur sa conduite. En sortant sans bruit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui venait étudier la bibliothèque à cette heure. Quel Serpentard viendrait étudier ainsi, au lieu de profiter de la soirée de repos ? A moins qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. Dans ce cas, elle devrait prévenir Harry et Ron. Non. Elle ne leur dirait rien, et elle découvrirait seule se qui se passait. Elle n'avait pas besoin des deux garçons. Et ils avaient sûrement mieux à faire. Résolue, elle monta au dortoir des filles, sans même un regard à ses amis, vautrés sur les canapés devant la cheminée.

¨

Le lendemain se passa lentement, comme tous les jours où les Griffondors et les Serpentards avaient Potions ensemble. Drago ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil méprisant à Harry, Ron et Hermione, comme à son habitude. Le professeur Rogue trouva de nombreuses excuses pour retirer des points aux Rouge et Or et en donner aux Vert et Argent. Neuville se retrouva en retenue pour n'avoir pas pensé à refermer la boite contenant un ingrédient sous forme de poudre après s'en être servi. Il avait beau essayer désespérément de plaider sa cause, le professeur Rogue n'écoutait déjà plus et félicitait Drago pour sa réussite à sa potion. Il ignora le chaudron d'Hermione où le liquide avait déjà pris la teinte ocre désirée et retourna à son bureau. La jeune fille bouillait intérieurement. Elle avait assez l'habitude de ce comportement pour ne pas protester, mais elle s'en trouvait toujours autant frustrée. Un coup d'oeil à la table de Drago lui mina davantage le moral. Sa potion n'était pas parfaite, et de loin. Certes la couleur ocre était bien là, mais trop diluée, trop fade. En soupirant, Hermione referma son livre et attendit la fin du cours avec impatience pour pouvoir enfin râler ouvertement.

- 5 points de moins à Griffondor, mademoiselle Granger. On ne range pas ses affaires avant que je le dise.

- Elle a fini sa potion !

Ron avait tapé du poing sur la table, renversant par là même un petit flacon bleu. A peine le liquide eut touché le sol que des fumées pestilentielles s'élevèrent. Le produit gélifiait et faisait fondre le sol, dégageant une odeur de moisi insoutenable. Ron, Harry, Hermione et Neuville, qui étaient les plus proches, s'écartèrent en se bouchant le nez, ne sachant quoi faire. En reculant, la jeune fille percuta son flacon bleu qui se renversa sur elle et sur le sol. Sa robe fondait sous l'effet de l'acide et ses chaussures étaient déjà trouées. Hermione recula en poussant un hurlement.

- Silence ! hurla le professeur. 20 points de moins pour cri intempestif durant un cours, mademoiselle. Je me vois également dans l'obligation de retirer 20 points à monsieur Weasley pour sa négligence et 10 points à messieurs Potter et Longdubat pour s'être déplacés en classe sans y avoir été invités par le professeur.

Avant que le professeur n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, Drago s'était levé de sa table et avait pratiquement bondi devant la scène de l'accident. Distinctement il avait prononcé une formule pour annuler et contrer les effets du produit bleu. Les Serpentards le regardaient, intrigués de ce comportement pour venir en aide aux Griffondors, et surtout à la bande de Potter et de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Les Griffondors n'en croyaient pas leur yeux et le professeur Rogue soupira, cherchant visiblement un moyen de ne pas retirer de point aux Serpentard.

- Félicitations pour votre vivacité d'esprit et votre connaissance de cette formule, Monsieur Malfoy. J'ajoute 50 points à Serpentard pour cet acte.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le professeur, puis vers Drago qui s'était vivement écarté d'Hermione en manquant de tomber à cause d'une table. Le professeur Rogue sourit maléfiquement. Il avait encore trouvé un moyen d'enlever des points à Griffondor.

- 20 points de moins à Griffondor pour irrespect envers un... _camarade de classe _qui leur est venu en aide.

Les Rouge et Or allaient protester quand Hermione les en empêcha et prit la parole dans un souffle.

- M... Merci, Malfoy.

- Mademoiselle Granger, il me semble que je ne vous ai pas autorisée à parler en cours. Je vais donc retirer 5 points supplémentaires à Griffondor.

La fin du cours survint enfin, délivrant les Rouge et Or de cette chute de points particulièrement grande et injuste. Le professeur Rogue avait été plus cruel aujourd'hui que d'habitude. Les élèves traînèrent les pieds dans les couloirs, épuisés de cette matinée. Il était encore trop tôt pour aller déjeuner, alors les uns s'arrêtaient pour bavarder, les autres descendaient dans les parcs ou montaient à la salle commune. Hermione se faufila jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Peut-être le Serpentard mystérieux y serait-il. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et poussa lentement la porte. Elle entendait des bruits de pas dans les rayonnages. Hermione se glissa au rayon des magiciens célèbres pour espionner l'individu au rayon botanique. Même carrure que le lecteur mystérieux. Un bout de cravate dépassant du col indiqua que l'élève était bien à Serpentard. C'était lui, elle en était sûre. Elle fit le tour du meuble large pour se retrouver dans l'allée transversale et faire face au garçon, lui empêchant toute fuite. Il était en train de prendre un livre et ne vit pas la jeune fille arriver.

- Malfoy ?!

Le garçon se retourna violement, lâchant son ouvrage. La bibliothécaire regarda dans leur direction, et Hermione bondit devant le blond pour ne pas être vue, ainsi cachée par les rayons de livres. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Drago. Elle leva la tête et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! lui souffla-t-il, en prenant le ton le plus méprisant possible, tout en chuchotant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je prends mon petit déjeuner.

- Très drôle, Malfoy, très drôle.

- Maintenant laisse moi ramasser mon livre.

En se penchant, il accrocha avec sa manche une pile de livres qui tomba dans un vacarme tel que la bibliothécaire se leva pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Encore vous, Monsieur Malfoy ? Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit ? Après le désordre de la semaine dernière, je vous avais prévenu que si vous dérangiez encore une seule fois l'ordre et le silence de ce lieu vous seriez interdit de bibliothèque pendant une semaine.

- Et je ferai comment pour les cours ? » Il avait parlé avec son ton le plus méprisant, regardant la femme avec un air de défi. « Vous ne pouvez rien me faire. »

- Et pourquoi donc, Monsieur ?

Elle avait bien insisté sur le « monsieur », imitant le ton supérieur du jeune homme. Drago sourit d'un air malveillant... de son air habituel, donc.

- Parce qu'il est innocent. » Hermione s'était interposée entre les deux, protégeant Drago du bras, pour l'empêcher de répliquer. « C'est moi qui ait fait tomber ses livres en essayant d'en atteindre un trop haut. »

- Sortez, tous les deux, ordonna la pauvre bibliothécaire, excédée.

Hermione baissa les yeux et fit un pas. Voyant que le Serpentard ne venait pas, elle l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna vers la porte en le fusillant du regard.

- Lâche-moi ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

On sentait l'incompréhension dans sa voix plus que le mépris.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu aidée tout à l'heure en cours ?

- Sûrement pas pour ce que tu penses !

- Et qu'est-ce que je pense ?

Elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds. Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Drago la regarda dans les yeux et soupira. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la fit reculer, jusqu'à la plaquer contre le mur, trois pas derrière elle. Et dans un mouvement rapide et précis, il captura ses lèvres. Un bruit de chute les fit s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Tous les élèves se trouvant dans le couloir fixaient la scène avec attention, les uns choqués, les autres ébahis. Quelques élèves avaient lâché ce qu'ils tenaient dans les mains, sous le choc. Hermione, tremblante, partit en courant vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour être (le plus possible) seule. Elle y passa l'après-midi entière, à repenser à ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, le baiser. Elle était à présent sure de ses sentiments, et Drago semblait sincère. Elle regrettait d'être partie, le laissant seul affronter les ragots et les regards des élèves.

- Hermione ! Hermione, tu es là ?

C'était Ron, qui tapait comme un forcené sur la pauvre porte qui ne lui avait rien fait.

- Laisse moi seule !

- Dis moi juste que c'est faux ce qui se dit !

- C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? Tu t'en fous de comment je vais, tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est avec qui je sors ?

- TU SORS AVEC MALFOY ?!

- Ron, tu es un imbécile.

Elle ouvrit la porte et le gifla, sous le regard de Harry qui venait d'arriver.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous avez entendu les rumeurs que...

- Toujours en retard sur tout le monde. » Hermione le fusilla du regard et partit en courant vers la bibliothèque, sans se soucier du regard des autres. « Je vous déteste ! »

Elle courait sans regarder où elle allait, baissant la tête pour cacher ses joues rougies par les larmes.

- Attention où tu vas !

Trop tard ! Elle percuta de plein fouet Drago qui traversait le couloir avec Grabbe, Goyle et Pansy.

- Regarde où tu vas, Sang-de-Bourbe, lui cracha la jeune fille.

Hermione s'accrocha au col de Drago et enfouit sa tête dans son torse.

- Laissez la tranquille. » Il attrapa Hermione par les épaules et lui fit relever la tête. « On s'en va. »

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais, couina Pansy, alors que le blond partait avec la brune.

- J'croyais que c'était faux, ces rumeurs...

L'étonnement de Crabbe resta en suspend, Drago était déjà parti et hors de vue. Il tenait toujours Hermione, un bras sur ses épaules, et la faisait avancer un peu devant lui. Leurs pas les avaient conduits jusqu'à la bibliothèque, où ils entendirent la vieille femme grincer des dents en grondant des élèves.

- La bibliothèque est un lieu d'étude...

- Pas seulement, murmura Hermione, se retournant vers Drago.

Elle lui fit face, lui prit les mains, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

* * *

Voila. Review ?

Grand sourire.

Si vous voulez une suite, c'est ça qu'il faut faire lol.


End file.
